A Month Apart
by Wake Up Dreaming
Summary: Annabeth is returning home from a month in Taiwan in business - and she and Percy have a lot to catch up on. Futurefic, oneshot. Also A LOT  of smut/lemon/whatever you're going to call it. It's rated M for a reason.


_A/N: First M rated fic EVER. And I wrote most of it and completed/posted it around 2am._

_Let me know how I did – if this isn't good, tell me. If it is good, however, let me know because then I'll post more. I hope you enjoy!_

The entire plane ride back home had nearly sent Annabeth in a frenzy – she hadn't been this antsy, uncomfortable and frankly, sexually frustrated in years. Since Zeus was technically her grandfather, air travel was okay for her, but this time, for once, the problem wasn't anything to do with being a demigod.

This time it had to do with the month long business trip that had Annabeth in Taiwan. She would never admit it to Percy, but the separation had nearly killed her for many various reasons that she had a feeling would be addressed within the first twenty minutes of walking in the door.

As the plane descended, she leaned her head against the window, staring into the water that reminded her of Percy. She fidgeted in the stuffy business suit, feeling uncomfortable, and took a deep breath. "We'll be on the ground soon," she muttered to herself, "Then a half hour cab ride home, and then," a pleasurable shiver coursed through her body, "then I'll be home with Percy again."

* * *

"UGH," said Percy, throwing himself against the door frame. Annabeth had just called to mention that her flight had just landed and that she was hailing a cab as they spoke. Unfortunately for Percy, her voice, like always, turned him on in a second.

"Television," he muttered to himself, "Distract myself with some stupid television show."

He walked over to the couch and sat down on it stiffly. After a few moments of digging for the remote in the cushions, he turned the channel to something as random as he could find: a PBS special on the history of hot dogs.

Well that did it.

Somehow, he spent a full thirty minutes staring at a screen, because in what seemed to be three seconds later he heard a familiar key in the lock.

"Annabeth," he breathed as he stood up and sprinted to the door. He threw it open as Annabeth had just withdrawn her key. She stepped in without looking at him, without saying a word.

She'd have to break the silence. Percy could barely breathe, let alone speak.

"Hello," said Annabeth in a husky voice.

That undid anything the hotdogs did.

Percy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her lips towards his. The kiss was full of desperation – four weeks had not been kind to them. Passion filled moans filled the air as the kiss became rushed, hurried, and the intensity was no different than every other kiss. The difference was the feeling of finally getting what they wanted. Annabeth slammed Percy up against the door frame. "Gods I've missed you," he managed to squeak out as she raked her nails up and down his chest. She was too busy tearing off her shirt to respond. "Annabeth," Percy said, his hands moving up towards her chest, "You – mother of Zeus – I, oh, gods –"

Annabeth finally stopped kissing and sucking at Percy's neck and broke away. "What?" she asked, her eyes dark with desire, "What could you possibly want to say right now that is more important than what I have in store for you in the next few moments?"

The words made the tightening in Percy's jeans painful, and it took him a moment to regain concentration. "I…I'm glad you're back from Taiwan. That…" he interrupted himself with a pleased and needy moan as Annabeth reached between him and the door frame to squeeze his ass, "That trip was too long and, oh Christ, I just want to get you in bed now…"

Annabeth immediately moved away from his body, and Percy almost whined at the cold air rushing between the two of them. "Well your clothes are a problem," she said, looking at him as she would an interesting blue print. With lightning fast fingers she unbuttoned his work shirt and pulled the simple white undershirt up and over his head. He heard it rip.

"Oops," said Annabeth with a naughty giggle, "Guess that's the end of that one…" Percy worked on the buttons of the blazer Annabeth wore, pulling it off of her shoulders and rapidly unbuttoning the shirt underneath. The second the top was off, she began to walk away, wearing only her suit skirt and – Percy swallowed hard – a bra Percy hadn't seen before.

Apparently they had some sexy lingerie in Asia.

"Where are you going?" he asked, sounding like a little kid again.

Annabeth gave him a devilish smile and extended her hand. "Come with me," she said in that voice that got Percy's head spinning, "I've got a little, um," she smirked, "Surprise for you."

The second the two of the reached the bedroom, Percy went to grab Annabeth and throw her on the bed, but, like always, she was too fast for him. Before he knew what she was doing, she had pushed him backwards onto the bed and tied his hands to the headboard with one of his ties.

"Surprise," she said, kissing a line down his stomach. She leaned up to kick off her skirt, revealing matching panties. He writhed, but she was straddling him, his hips pressed beneath her silky thighs, and he couldn't move if he tried.

"Damn it, Annabeth," he breathed, "Are you planning on torturing me or what?"

"I'd rather call it an experiment," she said, slowly pulling his jeans away. Percy pulled at the restraint keeping him in place, but Annabeth was better than a boy scout when it came to tying knots – he knew in the back of his (barely functioning with his mostly naked fiancée on his lap) brain that resistance was futile.

Percy's mind nearly leaked out of his ears when she finally kneeled to pull his jeans completely off. "Gods, Annabeth, just – why do you still have those stupid…Those stupid clothes on?"

"Always a charmer," she said, kissing his neck lightly. The flutter of her eyebrows against his skin was too innocent for the thoughts he knew were going through her mind. Even her position at the moment was almost obscene. Her hands were planted above his shoulders, her lace covered breasts hovering just barely above his chest and –

"FUCKING HELL, ANNABETH," Percy shouted.

"What is it, babe?" Annabeth asked, grinning.

"You're torturing me for your own enjoyment, that's what," Percy tried to say, but the fact that Annabeth was grinding herself into him made him actually say, "Hnngggggguhhhhhfuf…"

"Yeah," said Annabeth, twisting a little bit more to illicit a groan from deep in Percy's throat, "That's what I thought."

What she didn't realize, however, was that Percy had managed to untie the tie holding him to the bed, and before she had any idea what was happening, Percy was on top of Annabeth.

The look on her face was priceless, and Percy grinned at her shock. "Well would you look at that," he said, grazing his teeth down her next and enjoying the feeling of her squirm beneath him, "Now you're the one getting tortured."

"Not," said Annabeth in a moan, "Not f…Not fair. I – oh, fuck, you weren't supposed to be able to get out of – OH MY GODS."

Percy had pressed Annabeth's arms above her head with one of his hands and with the other unhooked the bright blue bra encasing her breasts, pulling it up to bind her hands with it. He wrapped one end of it around one of the headboard's supports, clasping it once again. His mouth pressed to her skin, and he kissed and sucked at every inch of her he could reach. Annabeth's hands twisted and strained, but couldn't find the clasp.

Percy grinned down at her. "Now," he said, cupping a breast in his hand, "How's it feel to be the one locked into place?"

Annabeth's response was a scream of pleasure as Percy wrapped his lips around one of her breasts. He smiled at her response, and this action just made her squirm more. With his mouth he worked at the pink, pert nipple of one breast, her moans and gasps motivating him to keep doing as he was.

"Percy," Annabeth breathed.

"What was that?" he asked, lust deepening his voice.

Her only reaction was a ragged drawing of breath as he kissed down to the soft skin of her belly, kissing lightly around where he knew she wanted him.

"Percy," she said, gasping, "Percy, don't…You better…"

"What was that?" he asked, nonchalantly stroking her thigh. She moved underneath him at his tiny action.

"Percy you have to…Don't keep me waiting."

"What if I want to?" he breathed in her ear. Her back arched at the feeling. "You know what you have to say," he said into her ear.

"But…" she said, her sentence cut off as Percy brushed against her thigh again.

"Say it," said Percy in almost a growl.

"Please," she breathed, her grey eyes locking into his green.

"As you wish," he said. He speedily pulled off the underwear and grinned as he leaned down to kiss her as he entered her center, a pleased moan escaping from both lovers' lips.

As always, the two of them together was pure intensity, pure lust and love. The two moved together in unison, both grateful for the contact after the month apart.

"I love you so much," Percy breathed into Annabeth's ear.

As always, Percy held his release until he felt Annabeth's familiar grip on his shoulders. Red painted nails dug into the skin at his shoulder blades, and he heard the familiar whimpers spill out her mouth. Percy was convinced there was nothing in the world more sexy, alluring, beautiful, or enticing than Annabeth with her head thrown back, feeling the pleasure wash over her.

Percy also, though he'd never exactly admit it, always felt extremely proud to see her like this. He'd made her lose control, made her feel this way, and it was one of his greatest pleasures in life.

However, any thoughts he'd been having before then washed out of his mind as Annabeth, coming down from her own high, pulled him down to her and forcefully pushed her lips on his. She grazed a finger tip or two over his Achilles' spot, and that was enough to send him right over the edge.

Pleasure coursed through his body, and moments later he cuddled next to Annabeth as he regained his breath.

"I missed you so much, love," he whispered into her hair as he pulled her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him lightly again.

"I missed you too," she said, playing with the hair at the back of his neck. "Next time I'm taking you with me on my business trip if it's longer than a week."

He smiled. "We kind of made a mess of the house though," he mentioned.

He wasn't wrong. Annabeth sat up and Percy, still, couldn't get enough of her beauty, even after nearly ten years of being with her. The two of them looked around their small apartment.

They'd done minor damage. Clothing was all over the place. When Annabeth had shoved him into bed, the force of the headboard hitting the wall had knocked over a few paintings and some of Annabeth's rarely used perfumes.

Or, though Percy with a grin on his face, maybe it was just from the two of them. They tended to get a little intense – not to mention really loud – when it came to sex. They'd had more than a few complaints from the neighbors about it. The though made him grin broader.

"What's that look on your face, Mr. Jackson," asked Annabeth, leaning in close.

"Nothing, Mrs. Jackson," he said with a silly smirk.

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Oh shut up, I'm not a Mrs. yet."

He pulled her into his arms, and she leaned next to him, her head on his shoulder. "Four more months," he whispered into her hair.

She kissed him on the cheek. "And I took the two weeks for our honeymoon off of work. No business trips for me until way after the wedding – it's official."

"Thank Poseidon."

"Aphrodite would probably be a better person to thank here."

Percy shrugged. "Always correcting me."

She leaned back in the bed, her blonde hair spreading across the bed. "It's what I'm good at."


End file.
